KQSL
KQSL, virtual and VHF digital channel 8, is a Total Living Network-affiliated television station licensed to Fort Bragg, California, United States. The station is owned by One Ministries, Inc., a 501©(3) non-profit organization based in Santa Rosa, California. KQSL's transmitter is located west of Laytonville, California. The station is carried throughout the San Francisco market on DirecTV and Dish Network channel 8, as well as AT&T U-verse channel 15. History KQSL debuted in 1990 as KFWU, under the ownership of California Oregon Broadcasting. As a satellite of ABC affiliate KRCR-TV in Redding, the station was sold to Lamco Communications (along with KRCR) in 1995. It was then sold to Sainte Limited in 1996, and to Pappas Telecasting Companies in 1997, at which point KFWU became a satellite of KTNC-TV in Concord (however, at first, KFWU was considered the main station and KTNC the satellite). It became KUNO-TV in 2003. On January 16, 2009, it was announced that several Pappas stations, including KTNC and KUNO, would be sold to New World TV Group after the sale received United States bankruptcy court approval. On June 12, 2009, KUNO signed off of its analog signal and completed its move to digital. KUNO was sold to Jeff Chang in July 2010. Upon taking over, Chang dropped the KTNC simulcast in favor of Retro Television Network programming, under new call letters. In October 2010, he re-called the station as KBQR; in June 2011, the station was renamed again, this time to KQSL. KQSL joined TheCoolTV in September 2011; the network regarded the station as its San Francisco affiliate. In 2012, KQSL dropped TheCoolTV and picked up FilmOn programming. The station dropped FilmOn in early 2013, but carried a schedule of classic television shows and entertainment/Hollywood news magazines and specials until 2016. After this, it began broadcasting Jimmy Swaggart's Sonlife Broadcasting Network. On August 1, 2017, KQSL reverted to independent programming. On May 1, 2018, KQSL began carrying Total Living Network (TLN) programming as a simulcast of TLN programming carried on Comcast cable channel 138 in Chicago. TLN has also been carried on a West Coast feed throughout 2018 on KTLN, licensed to Novato, California. On July 11, 2018, One Ministries, Inc. completed its purchase of KQSL from Jeff Chang for $2 million. K11WP-D was also sold to Jeff Chang for $1 as part of the KQSL transaction. The network affiliation of TLN was retained for the majority of time on KQSL. Additionally, KQSL airs locally originated programming daily from midnight to 6 a.m. and Saturdays from 6 to 7 a.m. and 10 a.m. to 5 p.m. KQSL is planning to upgrade from 480i SD to 720p HD picture quality in February 2019. Category:TLN Affiliates Category:Channel 8 Category:1990 Category:Television channels and stations established in 1990 Category:Fort Bragg Category:San Francisco Category:California Category:VHF Category:Former ABC affiliates Category:Former independent stations Category:Former Azteca América affiliates Category:Former TuVisión affiliates Category:Former Estrella TV Affiliates Category:Former Retro TV affiliates Category:Former TheCoolTV Affiliates Category:Former SBN Affiliates Category:Other California Stations Category:Former NTA Film Network affiliates